


闪灵三人组 Hit and run

by backtosillend



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend
Summary: TEN, Taeyong and Doyoung are good at lying, they decided to make some money of it.





	1. Chapter 1

绒琴，仙人跳姐妹花，抽签决定今天谁穿学生制服站街，专门骗好色老男人，抢车抢钱还拍裸照勒索，“神父大人要是被人发现和未成年高中生睡觉了怎么办呢？”“议员先生不会希望报社看到这张照片吧？”从阿拉斯加一路骗到加利福尼亚。  
直到有一天她们遇到了一个奇怪的嫖客。“我看你长得蛮帅，说这把不坑你了，结果是个哑火炮仗啊？！”李泰容着急忙慌地推门进来，就看见李永钦衣服脱了一半破口大骂。  
“对不起，”金道英说，“我是gay。”李永钦用胸罩丢他，“你是个死基佬干嘛还学人家嫖娼啊！”金道英把脸上的胸罩拿下来，“产业研究。”李永钦抓起润滑剂砸到他脸上，“你给我滚！”  
第二天金道英又来了。  
“我仔细研究了一下你们的产业模式，觉得很有新意，但是可持续发展能力不够强，这里是我给你们写的下季度计划书……”金道英掏出一叠a4纸，问，“你们这投资多少算入股？”  
李泰容问他，“你知道我们是干什么的吗？”  
金道英说，“和所有优秀的金融企业家一样。”  
李永钦翻个白眼，说，“我们诈骗。”  
金道英举起一根手指反驳他，“专业术语叫风险融资。”  
李泰容扭头对李永钦说，“你昨晚差点睡了个精神病。”  
李永钦说，“我昨晚差点睡了个同性恋精神病。“  
金道英说，“你们还没回答我的问题，投资多少算入股？”  
“呃，”李永钦转转眼珠，“两百美元外加一顿披萨？”  
李泰容用胳膊撞他一下，“你不是真的要跟他一起干吧？我们都不认识他！”他又嘟囔，“我不喜欢吃披萨。”  
李永钦说，“我们知道他是男的，同性恋，有精神病，说实话这可能比一般美国家长对他们儿子的了解程度更深。”  
“五百美元，”李永钦对金道英说，李泰容抢在他前面补充，“不要披萨，要第七大街很难订的那家法国餐厅，牌子是金色的那家。”  
李永钦点头，“然后你就能跟着我们干了。“  
“Trompette dorée？”金道英说，“你挺识货。”  
他从口袋里掏出支票簿，撕下一张递过去，“这里是二十万美元，我要求全权控股。”  
“天啊！”李泰容说，“这后面有五个零！”  
李永钦说，“你是个什么怪物，竟然用支票簿？”  
金道英耸耸肩，“和你们一样。”  
李永钦说，“优秀的金融企业家？”  
金道英说，“我是个诈骗犯。”  
*  
冬天是仙人跳的淡季，因为没人会在圣诞前夕嫖娼，她们俩也谁都不愿穿着短裙在街上挨冷风吹。  
“家里没牛奶了。”李泰容把冰箱关上，又缩回沙发里。  
李永钦咬着眼镜腿用铅笔把账单上面的还款日期圈出来，“再不交水电费的话下周就得停暖气了。”他叹了口气，用毯子把李泰容裹紧，“你还好吗？”  
李泰容点点头。“我们没钱了吗？“他问。  
李永钦说，“我会想办法的。”  
“给那个恋童癖体育老师发恐吓邮件？”李泰容问。  
“他上个月被学生家长举报入狱了。”李永钦说。  
“给那个胖神父打勒索电话？”李泰容问。  
“他一周前在教区召妓被发现，已经革职了。”李永钦说。  
“那个国会议员呢？”李泰容问。  
“因为贪污被起诉了。”李永钦说。  
“啊？”李泰容的眼角耷拉下来，“为什么偏偏这时候得到法律制裁啊？”  
李永钦摸摸他额头，把一根体温计塞进他嘴里，“别担心，你好好休息。”  
金道英在此时破门而入，“有活儿干了姑娘们！”  
李永钦瞪大眼睛看着他，“你为什么有我们家钥匙？”  
金道英从善如流地把大衣和围巾脱下来挂在门后，“因为我告诉房东我是你们的法定监护人。”  
“准备好唱你们的圣诞颂歌了吗我的两位雾都孤儿？”金道英问。  
李永钦说，“泰容感冒了，算工伤，合同里说可以准假。”  
李泰容叼着体温计点点头。  
“我可以请他吃一板布洛芬算医保。”金道英说，“你们俩能不能有点职业精神？”  
李永钦说，“还不是因为你说那个狗屁大学教授会从巷子里过，让我们俩在那里等了一个晚上！”  
金道英说，“那是偶然失误。”  
李永钦冷哼一声，“我信你们男人的这张嘴。”  
金道英说，“如果我说这票干完我们能拿到300万呢？”  
李永钦说，“多少？”  
李泰容把体温计吐掉，“天啊！后面有六个零！”  
李永钦说，“你是让我们去勒索c罗吗？“  
李泰容皱起眉，“可是我听说他是gay哎。”  
金道英做了个手势示意他们停下，说，“明晚有个市立博物馆捐赠仪式，是德加的一幅孤品，有人出300万向我买这幅画。”  
“我需要你们把这幅画给我拿出来。”金道英说。  
“首先，”李永钦说，  
“我们不是小偷，”李泰容说，  
“我们是诈骗犯。”李永钦说。  
“你们当然不是小偷！”金道英说，“非常高兴你们还有仅存的职业精神！”  
“我已经找到了一幅赝品，你们把真的拿出来，假的放回去，大功告成。”  
“听起来很简单。”李泰容说。  
“如果你忽略24小时专人看守，热传感监视系统和每三小时更换一次的保险柜密码的话，是的，还挺简单。“金道英说。  
“你耍我呢？“李永钦说。  
“听我把话说完，”金道英说，“只要拿到这幅画的捐赠人的指模，就能提前关闭安保系统，打开保险柜。”  
“问题，”李泰容举起手，“我们只会跟别人睡觉和骗人，你说的这些我们都不会啊。”  
“我证明，”李永钦说，“泰容连骗人都不太在行——他连假高潮都不会。”  
李泰容懊恼地点点头。  
金道英捏捏鼻梁，“对不起，高估你们的脑子是我的错。”  
“概要来说，你们只需要找到捐赠人，骗他用大拇指在指模上摁一下，剩下的全都交给我就行。”  
“啊，”李泰容说，“那我就放心了。”  
“我假高潮真的很糟糕。”他坦白。  
“捐赠人是谁？”李永钦问。  
金道英掏出一份报纸，指着头版头条“公益之举还是恶意洗钱？财阀向市立博物馆捐赠画作”下面的那张脸，“郑在玹。”  
李永钦拿起报纸端详片刻，沉思地说，“这个人……”  
“长得挺帅。”他总结。  
李永钦问，“什么时候开工？”  
金道英摇摇头，“你不行。”又指指缩在沙发上的李泰容，“他去。”  
李永钦莫名其妙，“什么叫我不行？他感冒了啊。”  
“我知道，”金道英说，“但是你不行。”他指了指报纸上那张脸，“他不喜欢你这款的。”又指指李泰容，“要他。“  
李永钦狐疑地看着他，“这么了解？前男友啊？”  
“我不跟直男约会。”金道英说。  
“只是通过社交网络点赞数据分析，一般来说这样的男人比较喜欢——”金道英打量了一下李永钦，然后指指李泰容，“他那样的。”  
李永钦沉默两秒之后揪住他的领子大骂，“你这个死基佬对我有意见就直说！什么我不行！你是不是侮辱我！”  
金道英把他的手拽下来，“我只是实话实说——”  
“实话你个大头鬼！你就是对我有意见！”李永钦拉着他的手往自己的胸上放，“我没胸吗？”又把他的手移到自己屁股上，“没屁股吗？”最后狠狠地抓了一把金道英的裆部，“我除了没根鸡巴，你凭什么不喜欢我？“  
金道英一把捂住他的嘴，“冷静，冷静。”  
李永钦瞪大眼睛呜呜乱叫。  
“好好休息，记得吃药，”金道英嘱咐李泰容，“有事给我打电话，明早我会来找你。”  
说完之后他松开李永钦，在被抱枕砸到之前溜走了。


	2. 各部门准备

各部门准备  
李永钦在更衣室里帮李泰容拉裙子拉链的时候，金道英在门外念计划安排。  
“等等，”李永钦一边调整李泰容的肩带一边说，“活儿都我们俩干了，你干什么？”  
“我负责使用你们俩没有的部位。”金道英说。  
“什么？“李永钦问，“鸡巴啊？“  
金道英说，“脑子。“  
李永钦把门一把拍开，“你有种再说一遍？”他用手指戳在金道英胸上，“没你之前我们俩也过！得！很！好！诈骗成功率高达百分之八十三点七！”  
李泰容托着自己的胸在更衣室里小声说，“永钦，这个胸罩有点小……”  
李永钦戳得更加用力，“连胸罩尺寸都买错，你还好意思说你有脑子？”  
“你最好给我搞清楚状况，是你在求我们帮……”李永钦的声音卡在半截，他眨眨眼睛，推开金道英。  
“嗨，帅哥，”李永钦舔了舔嘴唇勾住那个陌生男人的脖子，“第一次见面哦？很高兴认识你。”  
金道英说，“咳，介绍一下，我朋友，技术外援，中本悠太。”  
“哈喽猫咪，”中本悠太笑眯眯地搂住他，“我也很高兴认识你。”  
李永钦几乎挂在他身上，“金道英怎么早不说有你这样的朋友嗯嗯嗯嗯……等等，”他警觉地抬起头来，“你不会也是gay吧？”  
中本悠太捏捏他的屁股，“这个嘛，我们可以花点时间慢慢发现。”  
他们两个像对连体婴一样离开房间，金道英叹了口气，看到皱着眉的李泰容。  
“别哭，”他开始翻箱倒柜，“我记得这里有乳贴还是什么……”他找到乳贴走进更衣间把门带上，“你把胸罩脱了我帮你换吧。”  
*  
“报告异常。”金道英说。  
李泰容说，“这里的马卡龙异常的好吃！”  
“……”金道英深吸一口气，“我让你看看目标人物有没有出现啊。”  
“哦。”李泰容又往嘴里塞了一个，像只猫鼬一样四处张望起来。  
“我看到他了！”李泰容兴奋地说，“他在和一个女人说话……等等，”他皱着眉头仔细辨别，“好像在吵架……哇！他被扇了一巴掌哎！”  
“冷静，冷静，”金道英说，“还记得我告诉你的吗？把那粒药丸放到他喝的酒里，他睡着了，你偷他的指纹，然后跑。”  
李泰容拼命点头，“嗯嗯我记得首先要……”一阵电流的刮擦声盖过了他的声音。  
“喂喂？什么？我这里信号不好？喂喂？”金道英扭了几下调节旋钮，“你能听见吗？”  
金道英气急败坏地用铅笔丢向旁边粘在一起的两个人，“中本悠太！你最好解释一下为什么我的耳机里突然开始播放Arianna garade的新歌！”  
中本悠太暂时从“一会儿结束之后我带你去一家很好吃的日本餐厅吃晚餐怎么样？我和那里的老板很熟哦”的话题中脱离出来，走到机器旁边狠拍了它一下，“无线电串台嘛，拍一下就行，她喜欢大力一点。”  
“哇，”李永钦赞叹，“好man哦。“  
李泰容的声音终于从耳机里传出来，“怎么办！他好像朝这里走过来了！”  
“别紧张，”金道英说，“按我教你的做。”  
李泰容飞快地转身把自己埋进自助餐区硕大的香槟塔里，“我感觉他好像看到我了！”  
李永钦拨了拨头发，“他当然会看见你了，宝贝，你可是现场最漂亮的人。”  
“他朝我走过来了！”李泰容说。  
“深呼吸。”金道英说，“我们要稳中求胜。”  
“把胸挺起来，宝贝。”李永钦说，“我们要先发制人。”  
李泰容深吸一口气屏住呼吸，把背挺直，勇敢转身。  
“晚上好，”郑在玹笑着对他说，“我以前怎么没见过你？”  
李泰容紧张地看着他，好像嘴巴里塞了一只青蛙。  
“啊，别误会，”郑在玹说，“我只是很可惜我怎么没有早点认识这样的美人。”  
“有戏！”李永钦兴奋起来。  
“说‘我们俩可以有一整晚的时间互相认识。’”李永钦支招。  
“不，”金道英嫌弃地反驳，“说‘很高兴认识你，我喜欢你的领带‘。”  
李永钦假呕，“太做作了吧你。“  
金道英说，“这叫礼节，没教养的丫头。”  
李永钦反击，“这叫勾引男人，哑炮死基佬。”  
他们俩同时对李泰容说，“听我的。”  
李泰容大脑过载瞪大眼睛看着郑在玹，郑在玹问，“你怎么了？“  
“……这里的马卡龙很好吃。“他脱口而出。  
郑在玹愣了一下，然后绽开一个笑容，“你真可爱。”  
“苍天啊，”李永钦瘫坐在椅子上喃喃，像个筋疲力竭的足球解说员，“他做到了。”  
“……”金道英干咳一声，说，“我告诉过你他喜欢这款。”


	3. you better work girl

“第一步已经成功完成了，接下来只需要你往他的酒杯里下药……”金道英的声音通过耳机传来，“药你带着吧？”  
李泰容听话地点点头。  
郑在玹一脸兴奋地说，“你也觉得榴莲椰丝球比原味椰丝球好吃对不对？我就知道你会懂我！”  
“很好，”金道英说，“接下来你只需要耐心的等待。”  
郑在玹从经过的侍者举着的托盘里拿了一杯酒，李泰容猛地瞪大眼睛。  
“你也要吗？”郑在玹又拿了一杯递给他，李泰容僵硬地接过。  
郑在玹继续说，“那你有没有吃过……”  
他的声音被一个女人打断。  
“郑在玹！”那个女人气势汹汹地踩着高跟鞋走过来，李泰容张大嘴巴，哇，是那个刚刚扇他巴掌的女人哎！  
“你好样的，”那个女人愤怒地说，“刚刚跟我分手，现在就开始钓别人？”  
郑在玹有点尴尬地示意她放低音量，“你小声一点，还有别人在看……”  
那女人抬手就要再扇郑在玹一巴掌，郑在玹把酒杯放到桌上抬手去挡，说时迟那时快，金道英大喊，“就是现在！”  
李泰容迅速从手包里掏出一颗药丸丢进郑在玹的酒杯里。  
好样的！李泰容！他在心里为自己喝彩，你真是太棒了！  
郑在玹挡开那一巴掌，说，“你别闹了行不行！”  
那女人放下手，恶狠狠地说，“我闹了？我让你看看什么叫闹！”  
还没等说完，她以迅雷不及掩耳之势抓起桌上的酒杯泼到郑在玹脸上。  
郑在玹满脸是酒，震惊地退后一步，不可置信地看着那个女人，“你怎么可以这样……”  
李泰容悲惨地大喊，“不—————！”同样不可置信地看着那个女人，“你怎么可以这样！”  
那女人把酒杯摔在地上，冷笑一声扭头就走。  
郑在玹被李泰容凄惨的反应又吓了一跳，他看看那女人，又低头看看酒杯，又扭头看看李泰容。  
李泰容正在用一种他养了五年的小狗病死了的绝望表情看着他。  
“呃……”郑在玹说，“不用太担心，其实我……还好……？”  
李泰容的表情更绝望了，他正在用一种他养了五年的小狗临死前回光返照开口讲话的极度悲惨表情看着郑在玹。  
郑在玹有点受宠若惊，还有点小鹿乱撞。  
“其实我真的还好啦……”他反过来安慰李泰容，“你不用太放在心上……”  
李泰容心无旁骛地盯着郑在玹的脸，有一滴酒顺着他的脸颊往下流，李泰容鬼迷心窍地伸出手指，在那滴酒悬在郑在玹下巴上即将滴落的时候用指尖接住了它。  
郑在玹的话戛然而止。他看着李泰容，李泰容看着他手指上的那滴酒。  
“不要浪费。“李泰容说，把那滴酒抹在了郑在玹的嘴唇上。  
郑在玹猛地睁大眼睛。他看着李泰容，李泰容看着被他抹在郑在玹嘴唇上的那滴酒。  
李泰容期待地吞了吞口水，郑在玹不自在地舔了舔嘴。  
李泰容欣慰地叹了口气，郑在玹耳朵红了。  
“你知道这不会有用的。”金道英泼了一盆冷水。李泰容的表情凝固了，又换成一副泫然欲泣的委屈样子。  
郑在玹说，“我的衣服好像弄脏了，你愿意陪我上楼换一套吗？“  
李泰容眨眨眼，“我应该同意吗？“他问。  
“说‘不’”，李永钦说，“计划里没有这部分。”  
“说‘好’”，金道英说，“这是我们唯一的机会了！”  
“如果你愿意的话……”郑在玹说，“我当然是希望你同意啦……”  
李泰容说，“好。”  
“不！”李永钦说，“不！别去！”  
李泰容挽着郑在玹的手臂走上楼梯。  
“不，不，不，”李永钦慌乱地摘掉耳机站起来，对金道英大叫，“你为什么要让他去！”  
金道英说，“放轻松，他会没事的。”  
“你懂个屁！”李永钦骂道，“你甚至都没有黑掉二楼的摄像头，你根本不知道他会遇到什么！”  
金道英说，“他只是上个楼，又不是去他妈的侏罗纪公园，上面是关着什么霸王龙吗？”  
李永钦揪住金道英的领子质问他，“万一有人要强奸他呢？万一有人想杀了他呢？万一上面有三十个体重两百磅的男人就等着这个富二代把他带上去然后把他折磨到话都说不出来然后分尸呢？”  
“你懂什么啊？”李永钦说，“你这个只要上下嘴皮子一动就能有钱拿，遇到事情只会躲在后面当懦夫的胆小鬼！”  
“仙人跳第一准则，”李永钦说，“只在自己的地盘办事。你这个什么都不懂的门外汉，最好给我闭嘴。”  
他放开金道英的领子，抓起一支铅笔拉开房车的车门。  
“喂，”金道英喊，“你去哪儿？”  
李永钦跳下车，“去弄一张邀请函，我要进去把泰容救出来！”  
“操，”金道英骂了一句脏话，“昆汀塔伦蒂诺的电影看多了吧？”  
他把座椅转回来，用废纸团丢中本悠太，“你干嘛摆出这幅痴呆表情？吓傻了啊？”  
“不是，”中本悠太捂住胸口赞叹，“哇，他好man哦。”  
“man你奶奶个腿，”金道英说，“我看他抓着只铅笔出去能去哪搞到邀请函，现画一张吗？”  
十五分钟之后李永钦回来了，拿着一张邀请函。  
“wtf？”中本悠太说，“宝贝你真的出去画了一张回来啊？”  
李永钦说，“当然不是啊。”  
金道英说，“你杀人了？”  
李永钦说，“你有什么毛病？”  
“现在是晚上九点四十五，堵在莫里迪大街主干道上的车肯定都是要来参加这个狗屁拍卖的。我在街上转了一圈，找了三辆家用林肯敲后车窗，前两辆里面坐着的是夫人，第三辆终于给我碰到一个单身糟老头。我问他，先生，愿不愿意在无聊的堵车时光里花一百五十美金获得一场口交呢？他同意了，让我上车。上车之后我跪在地上扯开他裤子，用铅笔抵住他的蛋蛋让他把邀请函交出来，否则我就会像戳破流心蛋一样捅爆他的睾丸。最后我也没忘了和他的鸡鸡合几张影，警告他不要声张，不要报警，每个月定时汇三千美金到这个帐户上，不然的话这些照片就会寄到他家，让他的孙子孙女看看他爷爷有多为老不尊。“  
李永钦一口气说完，点点头，“看见了吧，就这么简单。”  
中本悠太看着金道英，缓慢地鼓起掌来，“他真的有两把刷子。“  
金道英说，“别废话了。”  
“悠太刚刚黑进了二楼的监视系统，情况不太妙，如果你想救他的话，最好动作快点。”金道英说。  
“什么？”李永钦扑到监视器旁边，“泰容怎么了？”  
李泰容的声音透过耳机传来，“永钦！呜呜呜永钦你快来救我，那个人……那个人把我锁在房间里了！”


	4. 胜利在望

*  
“我也不知道啊，”李泰容可怜兮兮地说，“他把我带到这个房间里来，接了个电话跟我说要我在这里等一会儿，然后就出去了。我等了一会儿之后他还没回来，我一拧门，发现门打不开了……呜呜呜……”  
“你别急，”李永钦一边把邀请函递给门口的门卫一边说，“我马上来救你。”  
门卫打量着李永钦的T恤牛仔裤，李永钦瞪回去，“干嘛！不穿晚礼服高跟鞋不能入场吗！”  
“你找找房间里的其他地方，看看有没有钥匙什么的。”金道英说。  
李泰容在书桌前翻找起来，“什么都没有哎。”他一个个地拉开抽屉，发现最下面那个是锁住的。  
“啊，锁住了，”他自言自语，又试着拉了两下，“哦没关系，锁不是特别结实。”他用力一拉，锁坏了。  
“里面有个本子！”他惊喜地说，又沮丧地发现，“可是没有钥匙。”  
金道英小心翼翼地提议，“也许……你有没有想过……再大力一点拧门把手？”  
“不行，”李泰容一边打开本子一边说，“我试过了，那个锁是新的，好结实。”  
“里面有好多数字，”李泰容说，“我拍照传给你。”  
金道英转而在监视器里找李永钦，“你在哪？你找到去二楼的路了吗？”  
“还没有，”李永钦说，“该死的，这群有钱人一直盯着我，我穿匡威怎么了？有Jimmy chou了不起啊？“  
他溜到厕所门口，拦住一个穿护士服角色扮演的应召女郎，“打扰一下，请问你愿意拿走这一百五十美金回家睡个没有臭男人的好觉顺便把这身衣服借给我吗？”

中本悠太接收到了李泰容传来的图片，他把数字输入进电脑里，怀疑地说，“这好像是什么坐标……”  
李泰容把本子放回原位，开始翻起其他地方。书桌上有个自由女神像，他试着拿起来，发现它是被固定在书桌上的。“奇怪……”李泰容说，左右扭动了一下，发现它可以转动。  
“啊！”李泰容大叫。  
“怎么了怎么了怎么了？”李永钦躲在厕所里换衣服，刚套进去一只袖子，紧张地问。  
“这里有另外的一扇门！”李泰容说。  
房间里是摄像头照不到的盲区，金道英问，“里面有什么？”  
李永钦说，“有尸体吗？”  
“不……”李泰容否认。  
他疑惑地观察着，说，“这个人是不是特别喜欢养动物啊？我看到了好多好多项圈，好多好多马鞭，还有一些狗狗用的嘴套一类的东西……哇，他还有一个木马哎！”  
耳机另一边陷入了沉默。  
“我操，”李永钦骂道，“这个富二代，扮猪吃老虎啊？有钱人真变态。”  
李泰容还在那间密室里感慨着，“养这么多只狗狗，他家一定很大吧。”  
金道英说，“你最好还是先出来吧。”  
李泰容在地上发现了一个小小的东西，他把它捡起来，说，“我捡到一个……”  
电流的刮擦声又盖过了他的声音。  
“喂？什么？”金道英说，“你捡到了什么？”  
这回不是Arianna garade新歌，一些莫名其妙的声音断断续续从耳机里传出来。  
“……他还没有到？……计划不能耽搁……你好，请问是手机天使色情热线中心吗？……你要用一只死猫勒住我的脖子用力操我……嗯啊……”  
“又串了？”中本悠太说，“可能是谁的通信波段和我们的重合了。”  
金道英大力一拍，几声短促的呲呲声后，李泰容的声音重新出现。  
“好像是个u盘，”李泰容从密室溜出来，坐在书桌上打开电脑，“但是是加密的。”  
中本悠太说，“我给你的手机安了一个解密软件，你把它连接到电脑上试试看。”

李永钦穿戴整齐之后从厕所溜出来，中本悠太忍不住看着监视器吹了声口哨，“宝贝，护士装很衬你哎。”  
李永钦朝摄像头飞了个吻，“我会给你检查身体的哦先生～”  
金道英说，“我记得合同里写了禁止办公室恋情。”  
李永钦说，“我以为那条是你故意写上去暗示你不会和我睡觉用的。“  
“不，”金道英否认，又补充，“当然如果你愿意停止对我进行职场性骚扰的话，我非常感激。”  
“没法控制，”李永钦甩着挂在脖子上的听诊器，观察着到二楼的路线，“一个男人告诉我他是同性恋，就好像一块贴了只能看不能吃标签的巧克力蛋糕，只会让我感到更加斗志昂扬，你懂吧？”  
“早晚有一天，我会睡到你，我还会把你射精的样子拍下来，装进我的战利品相册里，就像赏金猎人割下他们杀死的印第安人的头皮挂在墙上炫耀一样，我会征服你。”李永钦压低声音说，“我不会放弃的。”  
金道英的背上冒出一层冷汗。  
“你是我最喜欢的男同性恋啦。”李永钦甜甜地说。

通往二楼的楼梯只有一个，前面还站着一个侍者，“得把人支走才行……”李永钦看着一个男人挽着一个兔女郎装扮的应召女郎走上楼梯，陷入沉思。  
“那个富二代刚刚是以什么借口把泰容带上去的来着？”李永钦抓起了一杯酒。  
李泰容继续在房间里翻翻找找，中本悠太戳戳监视器屏幕，说，“好像在玩真人版密室逃脱手游。”  
金道英问，“找到什么了吗？”  
李泰容在床旁边的矮柜里翻出一副手铐，一个项圈，几根蜡烛，一个口球和一副眼罩。  
“有用吗？”李泰容问。  
金道英说，“……继续找吧。“  
李永钦成功地让侍者把他扶到墙边并说，“女士，你喝醉了，你在这等一下我找人过来。“在侍者离开之后李永钦立马窜上了二楼。  
“泰容，”李永钦问，“你在哪一间？”  
李泰容说，“走廊最里面那一间！”  
李永钦朝着走廊最深处直进，“等着吧辛杜瑞拉，你的神仙教母马上就来救你！”  
他杀到走廊最里面那扇门前面停住，说，“找钥匙的行动可以先停一下了，这是个密码锁。“  
金道英说，“那悠太可以……”  
“太慢了，”李永钦一口否决。  
“那个富二代生日是什么时候？”李永钦问。  
“97年2月14。”金道英说。  
“嘶，”李永钦说，“不对。“  
“他爸爸的生日呢？”李永钦一边问一边继续试，“——不对。他妈妈的呢？——还是不对。”  
李泰容说，“他书桌上有一个放着他自己照片的电子相框。”  
李永钦问，“看得到拍摄日期吗？”  
李泰容把相框拿起来凑近右下角仔细看，“2016年7月9日。”  
金道英补充，“是郑在玹正式就任他们公司执行官的日期。”  
“对了！”李永钦兴奋地说，“就是这个！”  
“哇哦，”李泰容把相框放回去，“他真的好自恋哦。”  
“没有看不起现代科技的意思，”李永钦得意地一边推开门一边对金道英说，“这招我们经常用来猜嫖客的手机密码和信用卡密码，大同小异啦。”  
中本悠太敬了个礼，“完全理解，人类智慧万岁。”  
李永钦一进门李泰容就扑上来和他抱在一起。  
“永钦！呜呜呜我以为我再也见不到你了！“李泰容委屈地说，“这是我们第一次分开这么久！一共是两个小时十三分钟！我好想你！”  
李永钦踮起脚尖和他拥抱，“我也好想你！怎么不听我的话就跑上来！我好担心你！”  
李泰容说，“对不起……我们不是没钱了吗……”  
李永钦拉起他的手就往外走，“钱没了可以再挣！命没了怎么办！这些富二代都是吃人不吐骨头的变态，我们快走！“  
李泰容说，“可是我还没拿到指模，我不能走……”  
“不行！”李永钦往外拽李泰容，“听我的！”  
李泰容纹丝不动，“不行，还不能走。”  
李永钦抱着门框死命往外拉，“跟——我——走——”  
李泰容稳稳地站着，“不行，不能走。”  
金道英说，“别折腾了你们俩！郑在玹现在正往二楼方向来了！”  
李永钦惊得跳起来，“什么！泰容！我们马上走，不走来不及了！”  
金道英说，“他已经上来了！他已经到走廊了！”  
李永钦一个回身把门给关上，抓着李泰容往窗户旁边跑，“二楼跳下去不会死的吧？最多骨折对吧？我数一二三我们一起跳，一——”  
李泰容捂住他的嘴把他抱起来，“永钦，你就听我这一次，我不会有事的，搞到指模之后我们一起走。”  
李永钦在他的怀里惊恐地摇头：“嗯嗯嗯嗯！（你会死的！）”  
李泰容把他塞到床底下，食指抵住他的嘴唇，“嘘，我不会的，相信我。”  
“他到门口了！”金道英通知他们。  
李泰容把床帘放下坐到床上，郑在玹在这时候推门进来。  
“抱歉，刚刚突然有点事情要处理，让你等久了。”郑在玹说。  
“没关系，“李泰容说，“除了肚子有点饿之外我其他都还好。“  
郑在玹刚想说点什么，就看到了被打开的床头柜，还有散落在床上的项圈和手铐。  
“你……”他的笑容稍稍变冷了，“你发现了？”  
“什么？“李泰容疑惑地问。他顺着郑在玹的目光看过去，恍然大悟地说，“噢！你的房东也不允许你养狗吗？没关系，我会帮你保守秘密的！”  
郑在玹的表情有一瞬间的空白，好像他在判断李泰容的危险程度。最终他走到李泰容旁边，伸手摸了摸他的脸。  
“你到底是从哪里来的？”他着迷地问。  
“呃，”李泰容歪着头想了一下，“亚利桑那州？”  
白痴！李永钦趴在床底看着逐渐靠近的两双鞋，心里暗骂，白痴！李泰容你个白痴！别让他碰你！  
郑在玹笑了，他的手慢慢下滑到李泰容的脖颈，“亚利桑那州，”他拿起床上的一个项圈说，“你知道吗？我还没有养过亚利桑那州的狗狗呢。”  
他轻轻地把一个项圈套到李泰容的脖子上，温柔地系上搭扣。“啊，”他感叹，“我没有想过，会这么适合你。“  
皮革的质感摩擦在李泰容的皮肤上，让他有点不适。他摸摸脖子上的项圈，不解地看向郑在玹。  
郑在玹握住他的手腕，缓慢但是坚定地把他推到在床上。李泰容不自在地说，“你想做什么？”  
郑在玹拿过手铐，说，“放松，猫咪，我不会伤害你的。”他停顿了一下，又说，“但可能会弄痛你。”  
李永钦在床底下睁大眼睛骂道，变态！无耻！下流！  
李泰容想要摆脱他的手，郑在玹用力压住他，靠近他的耳边说，“我想要……”  
李泰容小小地惊呼了一声“不！”  
李永钦焦急地咬着手指。他听到一阵衣物摩擦声和挣扎声，和被压低的呻吟，然后是手铐哐当一声扣在床头栏杆上的声音。他心里一惊，把他的匡威脱掉攥在手里不管不顾地从床底下爬出来就要拼命。  
“放开泰——”李永钦的声音卡在空中，李泰容坐在郑在玹身上，郑在玹嘴里被塞着领带，双手被手铐铐在栏杆上，一脸惊恐地看着这个从他床底下钻出来的护士。  
“呜呜！（救命！）”郑在玹努力地呐喊道。  
李泰容扭头看到他，委屈地指着郑在玹控诉，“这个人说他要打我屁股！”  
李永钦两步逼近，用匡威指着郑在玹的鼻尖，“变态！你还想打他屁股！”  
郑在玹盯着那双被当作武器的匡威半秒，转过头继续努力地呐喊，“呜呜！”  
“现在终于轮到我来说，”李永钦把郑在玹的头扭回来，咬牙切齿地说，“你叫吧！叫破喉咙都不会有人来救你的！”


	5. 这和说好的不一样啊

*  
李泰容掏出指模，抓着郑在玹的大拇指在上面摁了一下。  
“永钦！我拿到了！“李泰容说，“我们快走！”  
李永钦重新穿上鞋，跳下床正打算离开，房门被敲响了。  
“郑先生，”门外的侍者说，“有位姓徐的先生在找您。“  
李泰容瞪大眼睛，“怎么办？”  
李永钦用听诊器勒住郑在玹的脖子，恶狠狠地威胁他，“我把你的嘴松开，你让他快走，听懂没？“  
郑在玹点点头。  
李泰容把领带拿出来，郑在玹马上大叫，“救呜呜呜呜呜——”  
李永钦用力收紧听诊器，李泰容把领带重新塞进他嘴里，郑在玹憋得蹬腿。  
“你还挺有胆啊？“李永钦用力一拉，郑在玹眼泪都出来了。  
门外的侍者感觉到不对，又敲了门，“郑先生？郑先生你还好吗？“  
李永钦用下巴指指李泰容，“他不叫，你叫。”  
李泰容说，“我？“  
李永钦催他，“快叫啊！“  
李泰容疑惑地张嘴，“啊……？”  
李永钦恨铁不成钢，“让你叫床啊！叫床会不会！”  
“啊……啊！好大！好深！啊！”李永钦驾轻就熟地对着门口呻吟，“嗯……顶到了！那里不可以！”  
“会不会？”李永钦问。  
李泰容比了个ok的手势，开始叫起来，“啊……啊！在玹……再用力点！嗯……好喜欢……你弄痛我……”  
李永钦揪住郑在玹的脖子威胁他，“你也叫一声。”  
郑在玹嘴巴闭得死紧，拼命摇头，一点声音都不发。  
“你叫不叫？”李永钦恐吓，郑在玹继续摇头。李永钦眯了眯眼，脱了鞋把郑在玹翻了个个，攥着匡威在他屁股上狠拍一下，郑在玹憋出一声沉重的痛哼。  
李泰容立刻跟着那声痛哼呻吟起来。  
门外的侍者终于了解到里面发生了什么，“那郑先生我就先不打扰了。”  
李永钦和李泰容屏住呼吸等着，几秒钟之后李泰容问，“走了吗？”  
金道英在耳机里回答，“走了。“  
李永钦大骂，“原来你小子没死啊！你刚刚干嘛去了！“  
金道英又说，“但你们还不能走，那幅画两个小时前刚刚从之前的储存地点被转移了，现在只有郑在玹知道那幅画在哪。”  
李永钦崩溃了，“怎么这事儿还没完没了啊！”  
李泰容抓住郑在玹的肩膀把他翻过来，惊呼了一声。  
李永钦看了一眼，绝望地大叫，“打完屁股竟然真的勃起了！要不要这么变态啊！”  
*  
“说！”李永钦逼问郑在玹，“到底藏在哪里了！”  
“说！”李泰容逼问郑在玹，“到底把狗狗藏到哪里了！”  
李永钦无奈地说，“是画啊，是画，泰容。”  
他用一把拆信刀抵住郑在玹的脖子，“不说就捅爆你的脖子！”  
郑在玹紧张地说，“呜呜呜呜！”  
李永钦问，“在这里？这栋房子里？”  
郑在玹点头，“呜呜呜！“  
李永钦问，“这个房间里？”  
郑在玹犹豫了一会儿，又点点头，“呜呜！”  
李永钦和李泰容把郑在玹从床上转移到有轮子的办公椅上，双手依然拷着，双脚被领带绑起来，嘴巴里被就地取材地塞了一个口球。  
郑在玹指着桌上的自由女神像，李永钦狐疑地转动一下，那个之前被李泰容发现的密室入口行墙上出现。  
李永钦推着郑在玹进去，一看到密室里的东西就震惊地说，“这么多？“  
李泰容在一旁哼哼，“我就说吧，真的很多！“  
郑在玹不好意思地红着耳朵低头，“呜呜呜呜（还可以啦）。”  
李永钦看不下去地猛拍他的脑袋一巴掌，“你害羞个什么劲啊这又不是夸奖！“  
“别转移话题，画在哪里？“他问。  
郑在玹指着其中的一堵墙，李泰容把他推过去，他在那堵墙上敲了三下，墙上浮现出一个小小的全息九格键盘。他看看那个键盘，又抬头看看李泰容和李永钦。  
李永钦说，“看什么看，输密码啊！“  
郑在玹慢慢抬起手，在键盘上摁了第一个数字。  
李泰容抓起旁边挂在墙上的一根马鞭，啪地在郑在玹手背上抽了一下，“动作快点，别耍花样！“  
郑在玹发出一声古怪的闷哼，迅速输完了密码。  
李永钦匪夷所思地看着李泰容，李泰容耸耸肩，“只是感觉这样他会比较听话。“  
“我在宠物医院打过工你忘啦？“李泰容笑眯眯地说。  
输入密码之后，这堵墙开始转动，一个保险柜出现了。  
李永钦暴躁了：“到底还有多少层锁！“  
“只是三百万而已！”李永钦说，“这些锁加起来都不止三百万了吧！“  
郑在玹打开这个保险柜之后那幅画终于出现在他们眼前。  
李永钦掏出拆信刀要把画从画框里裁出来，李泰容说，“不是说我们不偷东西吗？要用赝品来交换啊。”  
李永钦刷刷两下把画裁出来卷好塞进画筒里，“我们现在也不叫偷，叫抢劫。“  
拿到画之后他们从密室退出来，中本悠太在耳机里说，“泰容刚刚给我拍的那几串数字的确是坐标，但它们既不在一个经度也不在一个维度，我看不出它们有什么联系啊……”  
“什么经度不经度的，”李永钦说，“我们又不是要推出男团小分队管那么多干嘛？“  
“画已经拿到了，“李永钦说，“我们现在可以走了吧？”  
李泰容走到书桌前，电脑屏幕上显示u盘已解锁，他弯下腰动了动鼠标点击打开。  
“海参崴已完成，雅加达已完成，塞得港已完成……”他小声念道。  
“等等，”中本悠太问，“泰容，你为什么知道这些地点？“  
李泰容说，“我不知道啊，是有个文件夹里面的文件都是这么命名的。”  
“那些坐标代表的就是这些地点。”中本悠太说，“奇怪……怎么听起来有点耳熟……”  
金道英说，“我已经把今晚的监控洗掉了，一会儿你们拿着画出来，我们在后门见。”  
“了解。“李永钦拉着李泰容说，“我们快走，再待下去会被发现的。“  
李泰容盯着电脑屏幕，“等一下……”他点开其中一个文件，“我觉得事情有点怪怪的……”  
“我知道了！”中本悠太的声音和飞速敲打键盘的哒哒声同时传来，“我刚刚入侵了一下CIA的数据库，这一串地名是他们正在调查的系列军火走私案的案发地点！“  
李永钦扭头质问郑在玹，“你是个军火走私犯？“  
郑在玹拼命否定摇头。  
李泰容抓起马鞭又抽了他一下，“还敢狡辩！”  
郑在玹条件反射地哼了一声，更加坚定地摇头，表示有话要说。李永钦把他的口球稍稍拉出来一点，郑在玹解释，“我不是军火走私犯，我只是个中间人，我不卖军火，我卖的是军火交易的时间和地点。“  
“那些数字。“中本悠太说。  
“这个命名是‘未完成’的文件里，有今天的来宾名单，”李泰容查看着电脑，扭头问他，“你今天就要做一场交易？“  
郑在玹点点头。  
“你要卖的信息在哪里？”李泰容问。  
郑在玹看着李泰容，慢慢地把目光移到李永钦身上。  
“在画里。“他说。  
李永钦瞪大眼睛，画筒吧嗒一下掉在地上。  
他喃喃说，“这和说好的不一样啊。”  
郑在玹继续说，“半小时后这里会秘密进行一场拍卖，拍卖成功之后等到十二点捐赠仪式正式开始时，买家就可以通过扫描画作得到信息。”  
中本悠太解释，“这幅画就是一个巨大的二维码。“  
李永钦对金道英说，“我们之前说好的是倒卖文物，你没告诉我这还和军火案扯上了关系。“  
金道英说，“我……”  
李泰容打断了他，“永钦，”他把电脑屏幕转向李永钦，“你看这个。”  
这是一份命名为‘危险’的人物档案，上面是一个男人的正面照片，旁边标注的名字李永钦已经烂熟于心。  
“……金道英？“李永钦说，“你为什么会在这份文件里？“  
李泰容用马鞭指着郑在玹，“你认识他吗？”  
郑在玹看看电脑屏幕，又看看他们，点点头，“他以前为我工作。“  
李永钦皱起眉，“金道英……你早就知道他是个走私犯？“  
“法律层面上来说……”郑在玹小声说，被李泰容一鞭子抽在大腿上，把口球又塞回他嘴里，“别说话！“  
“你……骗了我？“李永钦问。  
“啊……”中本悠太遗憾地叹了口气，对金道英说，“你没告诉他？“  
李永钦说，“连你也在内？”  
“你知道这幅画里会有走私信息，而他是个军火头子，但你还是让泰容进来送死？“李永钦说。  
金道英说，“如果一切按照计划来的话，谁都不会有危险……”  
“骗子。“李永钦打断他，“你这个骗子。“  
“仙人跳第二准则，“李永钦说，“我们从来不欺骗彼此。”他说，“现在我们的合作关系终止了，金道英先生。“  
“等等，“金道英想要解释，“等等！你先听我说！“  
电流的刮擦声冲断了他们的对话，金道英狠拍了几下机器但无济于事，“李永钦！”他喊道，“李永钦你别冲动！“  
金道英气愤地把耳机摔到中本悠太身上，“该死的，我受够了！你最好给我赶快把这台破烂机器修好！“


	6. run boy run

*  
李泰容问他，“永钦，我们现在怎么办？”  
李永钦在郑在玹身上四处摸索着，“像以前一样，“他翻出郑在玹的钱包，把里面的现金拿出来揣进口袋，“我们单干。“  
他跨坐到郑在玹身上解开他的衬衫纽扣，扒下他的项链，捋下他的戒指，吩咐李泰容，“你找找他身上有没有车钥匙。”  
李泰容哦了一声，跪在地上开始掏郑在玹的裤子口袋。  
李永钦一边解下郑在玹的手表一边说，“我刚刚上来的时候观察过了，我们到楼下之后可以从女厕所的窗户翻出去，那里没有警卫。“  
李泰容点点头表示明白。

徐英浩打了好几次郑在玹的电话都是关机，他头痛地骂了一声，还有二十分钟拍卖就要开始了，这小子又死哪里去了？  
二世祖，不学无术，扶不起的阿斗，徐英浩一边骂一边走上二楼，敲响房间的门。  
“郑在玹！”徐英浩没耐心地敲着门，“你给我差不多一点！”  
他在键盘上输入密码，直接推开门进去，“我真的不想再给你擦屁股了！”  
李永钦跨坐在郑在玹身上扒他的西装外套，李泰容跪在地上掏他的裤子口袋，听到声音之后一起僵硬地回过头看他。  
徐英浩皱着眉头走进来，问道，“你们还没结束？”  
李永钦眨眨眼睛，马上反应过来，趴到郑在玹身上搂住他，朝徐英浩撅了撅嘴，“这是附加项目啦，郑先生要求的。”  
徐英浩看起来头更痛，他走过来把李永钦从郑在玹身上拉起来，李永钦立刻像只无骨八爪鱼一样粘到徐英浩身上。  
“先生？”李永钦问，“你也要一起吗？”他拿起听诊器在徐英浩的胸膛上画圈圈，“我检查身体的技术很好哦。”  
在徐英浩招架他的时候李泰容迅速把地上的画筒捡起来藏到身后，然后偷偷地绕到了徐英浩后面。  
郑在玹呜呜叫起来，徐英浩刚想转头，李永钦就一把捧住他的脸。  
“先生，你不喜欢我吗？”李永钦用徐英浩的手臂把自己圈住，“我好冷，你抱抱我好不好？”  
他可怜巴巴地看着徐英浩，感觉快要哭了，“我住的公寓没有暖气，我今天也没有吃晚饭，先生，你帮帮我好不好？“  
郑在玹几乎在椅子上弹跳起来，努力挣扎着。徐英浩把李永钦固定在原地，说，“你很可爱，但是我现在有更重要的事……也许结束之后你可以来找我……”  
徐英浩伸手解开郑在玹的口球，郑在玹大叫，“小心！”  
徐英浩疑惑地说，“什么？“然后脑后一震剧痛，晕了过去。  
李泰容把手里的棒球棍丢到一边，李永钦一边把口球又系回郑在玹嘴上一边夸奖他，“做得好，宝贝。”  
郑在玹绝望地看看躺在他脚边的一八三壮汉徐英浩，又看看面前一个穿着护士服一个戴着项圈的美人，心想：他们俩到底是什么怪物？  
李永钦把徐英浩和郑在玹绑在一起，李泰容走到门边透过猫眼看了一眼。  
李永钦问，“外面有人吗？”  
李泰容点点头，“有！他带了两个保安跟他一起来，现在就站在门口。“  
“完了完了完了，“李永钦说，“他不出去的话一会儿保安肯定会破门进来。”  
他跑到窗边推开窗户观察了一下，“我们只能跳窗逃跑了。”  
李永钦把床上的床单扯下来系在窗口旁的栏杆上，嘱咐李泰容，“一会儿我们从这里跳下去，停车场就在左边，我们找到车之后马上离开。”  
李泰容看着窗外眯了眯眼，“永钦，”他说，“下面好像有人。”  
李永钦停住动作，“什么？”  
李泰容指指窗外，“你看，”楼下停着一辆黑色的suv，一队穿着黑衣服的人从车上下来，分散进建筑物旁边的花丛里。  
“他们戴着那种电影里的头套，只剩两只眼睛的那种，”李泰容说，“手上好像还拿着枪。”  
*  
中本悠太调试着无线电，金道英在观察监控器。  
“徐英浩进去了，还没有出来。”金道英说，“再这样下去，他们会被发现的。”  
“还没有修好吗？“金道英问。  
中本悠太戴着耳机，眉头越皱越深。  
“我怀疑它一直故障的原因是附近也有一台大功率无线电接收器在运作，但这从概率上来讲基本不可能……”中本悠太说，“这并不是普通接收器可以达到的水准……”  
金道英看了看表，“还有不到半个小时拍卖就要开始了，我们必须在此之前离开。否则的话他们会发现郑在玹和徐英浩失踪了，封锁整个场馆。”  
戴着耳机的中本悠太脸色一变，“你说拍卖马上要开始……”他看向金道英，“我想我们可能不是今晚唯一一个想要阻止拍卖的组织。”  
*  
“喂，李永钦？“金道英说，“李永钦？你能听到吗？”  
“李永钦？“金道英锲而不舍地说，“我知道你能听到，回答我，李永钦。“  
李永钦哼了一声，说，“我妈妈告诉我不要和陌生人说话。”  
金道英说，“听着，骗了你是我不对，但现在你们必须按我说的做，事情有变，你们可能会有危险。”  
李永钦翻了个白眼，“一开始把我们拉进这个危险里的人如是说。“  
金道英说，“刚刚悠太窃听了附近的另一条线路，发现今晚还有另一个组织的人在展开行动。“  
“如果你是说那些带着头罩的黑衣人的话，是的，我看见他们的行动了。”李永钦说。  
李泰容站在窗前张望着，一颗小小的激光红点爬上他的手背，他呼吸一滞，马上把窗户关上。又觉得不够，飞快地拉上了窗帘。  
“不仅如此，”金道英说，“他们为了彻底阻止交易，已经在场馆里安装了定时炸弹，时间一到就会引爆。”  
“操，“李永钦说，“我们全部都得死。”  
李泰容担心地问，“被藏起来的狗狗也会死吗？”  
金道英肯定地说，“你听我的话就不会。”  
李永钦咬住下嘴唇。他看看李泰容，又看看紧闭的门窗，下定决心说，“我最后信你一次。“  
“我们要怎么做？“李永钦问。

中本悠太稀奇地看着给手枪上膛的金道英，说，“我以为你不出外勤。“  
金道英把手枪别进腰带里，说，“兔子急了也会咬人。”  
他跳下车，嘱咐中本悠太，“记住，两分钟后拉火警警报。”  
中本悠太点点头，“活着回来。”停了一下又补充，“带着他们俩一起。“

李泰容走过去帮着李永钦把郑在玹推到打开的窗边，郑在玹惊恐地看着他，“呜呜呜呜（你要干嘛！）”  
李泰容把他的腿推下去，郑在玹被铐住的双手死死的扒住窗沿，李泰容循循善诱地说，“你都听见了吧？这里等下会有人来杀你，还会有炸弹，你要先下去躲一躲。”  
郑在玹拼命摇头。李泰容皱皱眉，像个操心的幼儿园老师，劝道，“你掉下去不会死的，这里才二楼，你最多摔断条腿。“  
李泰容把他的手指一根根掰开，郑在玹摇着头又死死攥住李泰容的手。  
李泰容摸了摸他的头，“狗狗，听话。”郑在玹的瞳孔放大了。  
李泰容亲了亲他的手背，说，“good boy，我知道你是只好狗狗。“  
郑在玹慢慢放松了力气，他认命地闭上眼松开李泰容的手，掉到下面的花丛里。  
徐英浩在被搬动的过程中醒了，他模糊地睁开眼，看到一个穿着护士服的白衣天使正拉着他的手。  
“我死了吗……”他问。  
“呃啊……你好重！”李永钦说，“我正努力让你不要死呢！”  
他慢慢把徐英浩放下去，徐英浩说，“你是天使吗？”  
“nice try！”李永钦有点上气不接下气，“但是现在不是搭讪的好时机。“  
“我要松手了噢，“李永钦说，“可能会有点痛，稍微忍一下！“  
“什么？“徐英浩疑惑地问，然后在他清醒还不到两分钟后再次陷入昏迷。  
李永钦拍了拍手，把剩下两部已经开启定位模式的手机也一起丢了下去，“大功告成。”

金道英趁着火警警报拉响的混乱溜进场馆，二楼走廊尽头的房间门口站着两个保安。  
“不好意思！”金道英跑过去，慌乱地问，“请问一下安全出口是往这边走吗？”  
一个保安回头，金道英把电击棒狠狠地插到他脖子上，他抽搐着晕了过去。另一个保安抓住金道英的手臂，但下一秒就栽倒在地。  
金道英抬头看见李泰容拿着棒球棍站在门口朝他抬抬下巴说，“不客气。”  
金道英进到房间里，“都处理好了吗？“金道英问。李永钦点点头。  
中本悠太的声音从耳机传来，“他们发现人员已经被紧急疏散了，提前了炸弹爆炸的时间，你们还有五分钟可以从里面逃出来。”  
楼下隐隐传来嘈杂的噪声，看来他们已经采取行动了。  
“我们走！“金道英说。  
中本悠太说，“二楼走廊被封锁了，有三个持枪人在向你们靠近。“  
金道英掏出手枪对准门口，对他们说，“来不及了，你们俩现在跳窗快逃！”


	7. aftermath

*  
金道英一边朝窗户后退一边朝门口开枪，李泰容和李永钦一前一后抓着系在栏杆上的床单跳了下去。  
金道英开枪射中一个黑衣人的膝盖，翻身从窗户跳下去。“有受伤吗？”金道英问，把窗户探出头剩下的最后一个黑衣人击杀。  
“朝右边跑，悠太会在路口接应我们。“金道英说。  
没跑多远，其他的黑衣人就发现了他们。  
“他们可能以为我们是今晚的买家之一。“金道英一边开枪射中一个黑衣人的脑袋一边说。  
一颗子弹射中了李永钦的小腿，他痛呼一声摔倒在地。  
李泰容把他抱起来，躲到一根柱子后面，着急地问，“永钦？你还好吗？“  
金道英弯下腰换弹夹，说，“得动作快点，我们停留得越久，被包围的可能性就越大。”  
“这样不行，”李泰容说，“你带着永钦走，我去引开他们。”  
“什么？”李永钦说，“我不同意，要走一起走。“  
李泰容不理他，对金道英说，“这样下去我们的速度太慢，敌人太多，只有死路一条。你们先走，我把他们引开之后再去和你们汇合。“  
金道英犹豫了几秒，说，“等一下。”然后举着枪跑了出去。  
李永钦抓住李泰容的手，“泰容……不要……”他说，“我不要和你分开……”  
李泰容说，“相信我，我不会有事的。”他亲了一下李永钦的额头，“我什么时候骗过你？“  
金道英回来了，他递给李泰容一把枪和一管子弹，说，“小心一点。”  
他把李永钦扶起来，对李泰容说，“撑一会儿，我把他送到悠太那里就回来找你。”  
李泰容点点头，扭头朝另一边跑去。  
*  
李泰容跑进停车场的时候后面跟着四个黑衣人，他掏出郑在玹的车钥匙在一排排豪车里大海捞针一般地寻找。  
“啊……”他弯下腰躲过一枚子弹，“怎么这么多车啊！“  
他一边趴在地上瞄准一双脚，一边努力摁着车门解锁键。  
一个黑衣人应声倒地。  
“你在这里！“李泰容兴奋地小声叫道，他右前方有一辆银黑色的别克闪着车前灯跟他打招呼。  
“嗨，小可爱，”李泰容拉开车门坐上去，“终于找到你了！”  
一个黑衣人从旁边闪出来对他射击。“哇哦！”李泰容有了新发现，兴致勃勃地说，“有钱也太幸福了吧！这车是防弹的哎！”

金道英带着李永钦甩掉敌人的时候，他已经因为失血过多昏迷了。  
中本悠太接过李永钦，帮他在担架床上躺下，吻了吻他的脸颊。  
“泰容呢？“中本悠太问。  
金道英摇摇头。他回头看向场馆，三分钟到了，一声类似于烟花但比它强得多的爆炸声响起，紧接着的是建筑物的倒塌声和人的哭喊。  
“他能逃出来的。”中本悠太说。  
金道英低声说，“我也希望。“

李泰容冲出停车场不到三秒钟，炸弹就爆炸了。他心有余悸地拍拍胸口，感慨道，“幸好，幸好。”  
他把车驶离场馆，开上主干道，道路上全是奔跑着逃离的人和鸣着警笛维持秩序的警车。看来是他们之前用徐英浩手机打的报警电话起作用了。  
李泰容一路避开警车，开了五分钟之后他停在一个十字路口，突然说，“等等，刚刚金道英说他在哪里等我来着？”  
李泰容在一个公用电话亭旁边停下车，拿起话筒之后摸遍全身也没找到一个硬币。  
他挂上电话，叹了口气在马路边上坐下来。  
“肚子好饿，”他摸摸肚子说。  
他打了一个喷嚏，吸吸鼻子说，“也好冷哦……”  
“永钦……”他又开始泪眼汪汪，“你在哪里……”  
一枚硬币突然伸到他眼前，“小姐，你是不是缺这个啊？”  
李泰容泪眼朦胧地抬头，因为感冒而昏昏沉沉。  
一个眼睛圆圆的黑头发男生看着他笑了一下。  
“嗯……？”李泰容有点转不过弯，下意识地开口说，“是狗狗哎？”

“你说你什么？“李永钦扶着他的伤腿艰难地从床上坐起来，对着手机说。  
“我好像捡到了一只狗狗，”李泰容说，“我们能不能养啊？”  
李永钦说，“你知道房东不会让我们……”  
“不是不是！”李泰容说，“狗狗其实是人啦！”  
“……”李永钦说，“你爆炸的时候把脑子撞坏了？“  
“他说他叫黄旭熙，”李泰容看了一眼礼貌地隔了他两米的黄旭熙，黄旭熙感觉到他的眼神，朝他笑了一下，李泰容又匆匆低下头，“他是在附近的餐厅兼职当服务生的大学生。”  
“所以，”李泰容兴奋地说，“我们养他吧？我们养他吧好不好？”

警方通过手机的定位在花丛里找到了被绑着的郑在玹和昏迷的徐英浩，隔天在医院进行笔录的时候警察问他们，“是谁把你们搞成这样的？”  
郑在玹心有戚戚地抱着自己打着石膏的手臂，“是一个戴着项圈的恶魔。“  
徐英浩摸了摸他被包扎起来的额头，说，“记不清了……好像是一个穿着护士服的天使。”

那幅画在爆炸中被毁了，没有了三百万，但所幸李永钦偷了一堆郑在玹和徐英浩的戒指和手表，金道英把它们倒卖之后获得了一笔可观的收入。  
“够你们过上一段不用卖屁股的日子了。”金道英站在他们家客厅里说，“水电费和房租已经帮你们交过了。“  
李永钦把受伤的腿搁在李泰容膝盖上让他换药，说，“你这回又是怎么进来的！”  
金道英说，“我告诉房东说我是你们俩的精神病主治医师。”  
“所以，”金道英行了个绅士礼，“我可否有幸请两位共进晚餐？“  
“哼，”李永钦撅了撅嘴，“悠太去吗？我可没有跟性取向相同的男人吃晚餐的习惯。”  
金道英的笑容僵硬了一秒，“不，”他说，“悠太有别的事。“  
“我去我去我去！“李泰容举起手，“我想吃披萨！”  
李永钦奇怪地盯着他，“你出什么毛病了？”  
李泰容有点不好意思，“旭熙在比萨店打工嘛。”他从沙发上跳起来，说，“那我去给他打个电话！“  
“嘶，“李永钦自己捡起被李泰容丢下的棉球和纱布，“打电话不能在这打啊？又不是没有手机……”  
金道英走过去，接替了李泰容的位置，把李永钦的小腿放到他膝盖上，开始给他换药。  
“你打算什么时候原谅我？“金道英问。  
李永钦翻了个白眼，“我从来没听过这样的道歉。“  
“好啦好啦，“李永钦说，“我会去吃晚餐的啦。“  
“谁让你是我最喜欢的男同性恋呢。”李永钦恶趣味地说。  
金道英的动作停了一下，不太赞同地皱起眉，又慢慢松开。  
“我也的确……”金道英说，“挺喜欢你。“  
李永钦猛地坐起来，“我没听错吧？你是在暗示你会和我睡觉吗？”  
金道英用棉球在李永钦的腿上用力摁了一下，李永钦痛呼出声。  
“你听错了。“金道英面不改色地说。  
*  
“我说，我这里有点线索，和你在调查的那个系列军火案有很大关系，”中本悠太把腿搭在桌上，来回转动着他的座椅，咬着墨镜腿慢悠悠地说，“你想不想知道啊？”  
“那今晚一起吃饭怎么样？我订了……”中本悠太兴致勃勃的声音卡住，变得委屈巴巴，“什么啊！又是工作忙！我们都多久没见面了！”  
“我不是你最重要的人吗？“中本悠太气势汹汹地质问，又自知理亏地补充，“最重要的线人也是最重要的人！“  
“就一次，”他恳求，“我把所有资料都打包发给你，好不好？”  
“嗯嗯，”他的眼睛亮起来，“地点你定。”  
达到目的的中本悠太乖乖地道别，“那你忙，我不打扰你了，董特工明晚见！“


End file.
